Special Gift
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura! Kau mau, tidak, jika aku menjadi hadiah ulang tahunmu yang kedua puluh dua? Fic apresiasi untuk Sakura.


Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura!

Kau mau, tidak, jika aku menjadi hadiah ulang tahunmu yang kedua puluh dua?

* * *

><p><strong>Special Gift<strong>

===OO===

_Special Gift _project

_Story ©__** Giselle Gionne**_

_Naruto by __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Sedikit OOC.**_

_Genre: Romance / __General_

_Rate: __K+_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Tanggal spesial yang hanya terjadi di satu bulan spesial setiap tahunnya tentu saja meninggalkan beragam jejak kenangan bagi setiap individu. Berharap memiliki kekasih, adalah harapan yang wajar bagi seorang gadis. Terlebih, jika pada tanggal bermakna tersebut sang lelaki idaman menyatakan perasaan dan keduanya segera menjadi sepasang kekasih.<p>

Tak terasa, waktu terus bergulir, dan raut wajah kedewasaan semakin nampak bagi setiap manusia.

Wanita itu turut menjadi dewasa. Air wajahnya tegas, namun tetaplah lembut dan penuh dengan pancaran kebahagiaan. Seluruh sahabatnya pun berkomentar sama mengenai raut wajahnya. Selalu, setiap tahun di tanggal dan bulan yang sama.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," sanggah Ino lembut sembari merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, benar?"

Sakura hanya tertawa perlahan dan mengangguk perlahan. "Tentu saja."

Ino mengangkat bahunya dan menyerahkan sekotak kecil kardus yang telah dibungkus dengan kertas aneka warna dan pita.

"Untukmu. Mungkin lebih cepat tiga hari tapi… Terimalah. Aku tidak bisa menemui tepat di hari ulang tahunmu, karena besok seluruh kelas seni akan mengadakan acara menginap di ibukota Tokyo untuk menghadiri pergelaran musik dan mengunjungi museum."

Sakura menerima kotak pemberian Ino dan membelai kertas pembungkusnya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Ino."

Keduanya berpelukan sebelum akhirnya Ino harus segera bergegas.

Sakura menghela napas dan merapikan perlengkapannya. Menjadi seorang _medic nin_ tidaklah mudah. Ia mengambil kelas spesialis kedokteran tambahan. Ia ingin mendalami ilmu kedokteran secara lebih, sementara Ino berada pada kelas seni. Wanita pirang tersebut mahir berdansa, sementara Sakura untuk di bidang seni mahir bernyanyi. Terkadang, keduanya terlihat akrab bernyanyi bersama diselipi oleh tarian Ino.

Ketika hendak keluar, Sakura melihat siluet seseorang yang bertubuh tegap. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mencoba mencari tahu siapa pemilik siluet tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Seorang pria idaman semua wanita, hadir di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke terkenal sebagai pria tampan yang tidak banyak bicara, serta seorang bintang kelas di jurusan bisnis. Desas-desus yang banyak beredar mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya yang menyandang nama terbesar di pulau Jepang.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura perlahan. Kini, wanita tersebut menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasuke. Lelaki yang ditanya hanya bergumam perlahan, namun suaranya dapat tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura.

Sejenak, Sasuke tertegun. Ia ingat, bahwa tiga hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun sahabat masa kecilnya, Sakura. Ia tidak tahu akan menghadiahkan apa. Ia juga tidak tahu benda-benda manis kesukaan para gadis. Waktunya mencari Naruto untuk meminta pendapat lelaki berambut duren tersebut.

Melihat Sasuke sangat tergesa, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kalimat perpisahan.

"Kau terlihat, terburu-buru, Sasuke-kun. Kalau begitu, sampai lain waktu, ya."

"Hn."

Sasuke segera berlalu hingga akhirnya pria tersebut tidak lagi nampak di penglihatan Sakura. Gadis tersebut hanya melepas napas lega sembari tersenyum entah kepada siapa ke arah langit senja yang indah. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura segera memanaskan air mandinya. Sembari menunggu air tersebut mendidih, ia membuka kertas pembungkus kotak pemberian Ino. Sebuah gantungan telepon genggam dengan motif kelopak bunga ceri tertidur manis di dalamnya. Sakura mengangkat benda mungil tersebut dan tersenyum senang. Segeralah ia menggantungkan aksesoris manis itu dan memuja-mujanya. Setiap tahun, ketika Sakura berulang tahun, Ino kerap memberikan sahabat terbaiknya aksesoris manis untuk mempercantik benda-benda kepunyaan Sakura. Terkadang juga ikat rambut ataupun jepit rambut dengan corak yang manis.

Sakura terkekeh perlahan dan meletakkan telepon genggam merah jambunya di atas meja kecil. Ia segera menyambar selembar kertas dan menuliskan harapannya. Setiap tahun pula, beberapa hari sebelum ia berulang tahun, Sakura akan menuliskan keinginan-keinginannya yang ingin dikabulkan pada hari ulang tahunnya. Setelahnya, Sakura akan menggulung kecil kertas tersebut di dalam kotak tersembunyi dan membukanya kembali ketika ia sudah menginjak hari ulang tahunnya.

_25 Maret 2012_

_Tahun ini, aku menginjak umur dua puluh dua tahun. Bagaimana menurutmu? Umurku terlampau muda, bukan? Bahkan, aku yang sudah lulus kelas kedokteran sejak belia memutuskan untuk mengambil kelas spesialisasi tambahan._

_Ah, lupakan saja racauanku yang tidak jelas ini._

_Baiklah. Untuk tahun ini, aku menginginkan sebuah kado._

_Lebih tepatnya, sih, seorang. Umm, namanya?_

_Sasuke Uchiha. Hihi. Sepertinya, keinginanku yang satu ini tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, ya._

_Yah, aku berharap ia menjadi kado spesial untukku tahun ini._

_-Sakura Haruno_

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan melipat kecil hasil tulisannya, setelah sebelumnya ia membaca ulang isi surat tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan kertas tersebut ke dalam sebuah kotak yang telah menampung beberapa belas surat. Isinya pun tidak jauh berbeda.

Keinginannya untuk memiliki Sasuke Uchiha pada saat hari ulang tahunnya.

Suara bising yang tercipta dari air mendidih menyentakkan Sakura. Gadis tersebut lantas menyimpan kotaknya dan ia sembunyikan di dalam sebuah lemari kecil. Dengan cepat, Sakura segera membasuh tubuhnya dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu," sanggah seorang pria dengan dua buah batu obsidian miliknya di sebuah kedai ramen yang kecil dan sempit kepada seorang pria. "Ia menyukai apa?"

"Menyukaimu!"

Satu pukulan keras penuh rasa malu melayang ke arah kepala bagian atas seorang pria berambut duren.

"Aku nggak suka candaan."

"Kalau itu bukan candaan?"

Satu pukulan kembali melayang untuk mencegah sahabatnya meracau lebih jauh. "Aku nggak butuh basa-basimu."

"Uh, sakit tahu!" omel Naruto. "Sakura itu… Suka sama…"

"Jawab yang benar."

"Tenang saja." Naruto memberikan senyuman khasnya. "Kudengar, ia menyukai pernak-pernik khas perempuan."

"Hn. Baiklah. Selepas ini, temani aku mencarikan hadiah untuknya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, sebelum ia memesan semangkuk ramen tambahan. Sasuke hanya menunggu dengan sabar, meskipun di dalam hati ia sudah merasa tidak sabaran.

"Selesai!" ujar Naruto bersemangat sembari meletakkan beberapa keping uang di meja pembayaran. "Waktunya menemani sang pahlawan yang tengah jatuh cinta mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun gadisnya!"

Sasuke hanya diam saja, tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang seharusnya mengundang amarah.

Beberapa toko perempuan telah Sasuke dan Naruto kunjungi, namun tidak ada satupun pernak-pernik perempuan yang dirasa mencerminkan sifat seorang Haruno.

"Aku belum pernah melihat toko ini sebelumnya." komentar Naruto ketika ia melihat sebuah toko loak kecil di perempatan jalan kecil yang sempit.

"Hn. Siapa tau toko ini menjual benda yang tengah aku cari."

Keduanya mengunjungi toko kecil tersebut. Pemiliknya adalah seorang kakek tua yang terlihat malas untuk menjaga tokonya. Mungkin, karena tidak banyak pengunjung?

"Selamat datang," suara kakek tersebut terdengar malas. "Belilah barang-barang yang kau inginkan. Harganya sudah tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi."

Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah penanda nama kakek tersebut. Jiraiya.

"Tuan Jiraiya, aku mencari pernak-pernik perempuan."

Kakek tersebut yang menyandang nama Jiraiya segera menghampiri Sasuke. Ia terlihat berpikir keras sembari membuka tumpukan kotak berwarna manis di atas sebuah lemari. Sasuke hanye memperhatikan kakek tua tersebut, sementara Naruto sudah asyik sendiri di deretan barang dagangan yang lain.

Jiraiya mengeluarkan sebuah kalung sederhana dengan liontin bermotif kunci tua dengan sapuan warna kekuningan untuk menambah kesan _retro_.

_Sangat mencerminkan seorang Haruno. Indah dan menarik perhatian dengan keunikannya tersendiri_.

"Kalung ini tidak pernah aku perdagangkan. Namun, karena tatapan matamu menyiratkan sesuatu yang berbeda, maka dengan senang hati aku akan melepas barang ini dengan harga tiga ribu Yen."

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkah ke arah meja pembayaran dan mengeluarkan alat tukar berbahan dasar kertas senilai tiga ribu Yen. Jiraiya menyerahkan kalung antik tersebut untuk Sasuke.

"Tunggu, aku melupakan sesuatu." Jiraiya kembali mengaduk kotak berwarna manis itu lagi. Ia menyerahkan sebuah gerendel kecil berwarna senada dengan kalung yang baru saja Sasuke peroleh.

"Hn. Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu."

Jiraiya memberikan senyum dan melambai kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang meninggalkan toko loak kecilnya.

"Kau tidak meminta lelaki tua tersebut untuk membungkus kadonya?"

"Tidak perlu. Akan kuberikan langsung dalam keadaan seadanya saja."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan berdendang untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Tiga hari lagi sebelum ulang tahun Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara jam weker yang melengking membangunkan Sakura dari mimpi indahnya. Ia segera mematikan jam miliknya dan mengenakan sandal kamar yang halus menuju kamar mandi.

"Ups."

Sebelumnya, ia melihat ke arah kalender yang terpampang manis di atas meja belajarnya. Hari ini, tanggal 28 Maret 2012. Hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku harus mandi ekstra harum hari ini!" gumam Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia memanaskan air sembari membaca majalah mode kegemarannya untuk melewatkan waktu.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Sahutan penuh semangat dilontarkan oleh sahabat-sahabat satu jurusannya. Sakura tertawa lepas dan menyambut layangan beberapa kantong tepung yang diarahkan ke wajahnya dengan candaan dan decihan sebal namun terdengar jenaka. Sabaku no Gaara, lelaki yang sudah lama menaruh hati pada Sakura, menyerahkan seloyang besar kue stroberi kepada Sakura. Sakura berhambur memeluk Gaara sebagai rasa terimakasih, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya di balik bayangan.

"Ini adalah dari hasil tabungan kami semua!" celetuk Karin sembari menunjuk kue ulang tahun Sakura. "Kau harus menghabiskannya!"

"Kalian semua, tentu harus mengambil bagian dari kue ini. Yuk, kita nikmati bersama-sama!"

Setelah Sakura meniup lilin, ia memotong kue tersebut menjadi sama besar untuk dibagikan kepada teman-temannya.

"Kau terlihat manis setiap kali kau berulang tahun," puji Gaara. Sakura merasakan pipinya memerah. "Mau, kan, mengunjungi taman sore ini?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Gaara-kun. Aku memiliki janji dengan diriku sendiri."

Gaara terlihat kecewa, namun ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tersebut dengan menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Lain waktu, jika kau bisa, kabari aku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk perlahan dan menikmati kue ulang tahunnya.

_Ah, seandainya saja yang memujiku barusan adalah Sasuke_, batin Sakura dalam hati.

Sesosok bayangan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura, segera meremas kantung celananya kuat-kuat, dan tidak menghadiri kelas untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san."

Hening. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan ataupun memberikan sinyal apapun yang menandakan kalau sang pemilik nama hadir di dalam kelas.

_Sasuke tidak menghadiri kelas? Yang benar saja!_ batin Naruto setengah tidak percaya. Apa keturunan Uchiha tersebut tidak ingat, bahwa hari ini ada latihan soal untuk ujian pemasaran mendatang? Kelas bisnis bukanlah kelas dengan pelajaran ringan yang mampu diserap oleh otak dengan mudah. Yah —Uchiha bungsu itu memang tidak terkalahkan kemampuan otaknya, namun tetap saja, bukan?

Selepasnya pelajaran, Naruto berusaha mencari sahabatnya. Di kantin, tidak ada. Taman, tidak ada. Sampai akhirnya pria tersebut telah lelah mencari Sasuke, ia melihat sosok sahabatnya tengah mengeluh kepada langit.

"Kau bercerita apa pada langit?"

Sasuke menoleh perlahan ke arah sumber suara.

"Tidak banyak."

Naruto menempatkan posisi di samping Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja sembari meremas erat sesuatu. Naruto yang dapat melihatnya berusaha menyangkal pikiran negatif yang tengah bersarang di dalam kepalanya.

"Apakah Sakura memiliki hubungan spesial dengan si Sabaku itu?"

"Cemburu?"

Sasuke dengan cepat mencekal leher sahabatnya.

"Aduh, sakit!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepas cekalannya dan mendecih. Naruto mengelus lehernya yang terasa sakit.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, meskipun kudengar lelaki Sabaku itu memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura."

Sasuke kembali melayangkan pikirannya kepada langit.

Ia harus bergerak cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kotak kecil yang ia sembunyikan di dalam lemari. Setelah mengambil secarik kertas yang masih dalam keadaan terlipat, Sakura membuka lipatannya dan menggumamkan isi surat tersebut.

"Setiap tahun, aku memberikan tangguhan waktu tambahan sebanyak 30 menit untuk isi surat ini. Jika tahun lalu aku menunggu agar keinginanku menjadi realita hingga pukul 11 lewat 30 menit, berarti tahun ini…

Hingga tengah malam, ya."

Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya. Ia yakin, harapannya tidak akan menjadi kenyataan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Jujur saja, ia lelah menunggu.

Jam terus berdenting, waktu terus bergulir. Jarum panjang telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sakura menguap perlahan, pertanda bahwa ia telah lelah. Namun, ia tidak mau mengingkari janjinya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan menunggu keinginannya terkabulkan hingga pukul dua belas malam.

DOK DOK DOK

Sakura tersentak. Suara ketukan pintu yang begitu keras, seperti tengah diketuk menggunakan kepalan tangan. Dengan kalut, Sakura membuka perlahan pintu kayu rumahnya untuk mendapati seorang Uchiha di luar kediamannya tengah menyodorkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bermotif kunci dengan pewarna keemasan.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Sakura menutup mulutnya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar malam ini.

Semenjak dulu, tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mengucapkan sebait kalimat selamat bagi Sakura yang tengah berulang tahun. Sejujurnya, Sasuke selalu berniat untuk mengucapkannya. Ia bahkan telah membeli satu buah kado setiap tahunnya untuk diberikan kepada Sakura, namun setelah ia memikirkannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hadiah-hadiah tersebut teronggok di kediamannya.

"Maaf. Kita telah bertahun-tahun saling mengenal namun baru sekali ini aku memberikanmu hadiah dan memberimu ucapan selamat."

Sakura hanya tertawa geli mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang untuk saat ini tidak sarat kata.

"Tidak mengapa, Sasuke-kun. Terimakasih banyak."

Sasuke menggenggam kalung pembeliannya dengan kuat.

"Tutuplah kedua matamu."

"Eh?"

Sakura hanya menurut saja. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menunggu sebuah kejutan seperti dalam cerita dongeng khayalannya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengalungkan hadiahnya di leher Sakura, dan memberi gadis tersebut kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Kau mau, tidak, jika aku menjadi hadiah ulang tahunmu yang kedua puluh dua?"

Surat-surat yang selama ini kerap Sakura tulis, seandainya mereka adalah mahluk hidup, bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka akan menggelar pesta di antara mereka sendiri untuk merayakan keinginan tuannya yang menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>Extra **]**

Sudah dua tahun lamanya Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin hubungan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura melepas kalung pemberian Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke. Aku ingin mencoba menyelami hatimu." canda Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap gadisnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam celana hitamnya.

"Gunakanlah liontin kalungmu untuk membuka gerendel ini."

Sakura mencoba memasukkan liontinnya yang berbentuk kunci ke dalam lubang berukuran sama dengan kepala kuncinya pada sebuah gerendel dengan warna senada.

Ketika gerendel tersebut terbuka, nampaklah selembar foto keduanya.

"Ini adalah isi hatiku. Kau dan aku, bersama. Selamanya."

Sungguh, Sakura tidak akan melupakan hadiah istimewa yang ia peroleh dua tahun lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura! Terimakasih karena telah menjadi seorang wanita tegar yang tidak pernah berputus asa dalam menginginkan balik perasaan cinta seorang Uchiha. Terimakasih juga karena telah menjadi bahan percobaan dalam fic-fic SasuSaku saya, haha!

_Have a very sweet birthday to the sweetest and strongest Naruto heroine of all time!_


End file.
